More Fun Comics Vol 1 74
Supporting Characters: * * Police Chief of Cliffland Adversaries: * The Avenger (Mortimer Crandall) * Daniel Walker * Harlow Johnson Other Characters: * Tim Donovan Locations: * ** , Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler2_1 = George Papp | Inker2_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle2 = Green Arrow: "The Silent City" | Synopsis2 = One day at high noon the entire city goes silent. Car horns, explosions, sirens, alarms, gunfire, all are inaudible. A gang of robbers, using sign language among themselves, shows up and does a bank robbery, and escapes, all in five minutes. Soon sonic conditions return to normal, and then, using airplane-mounted loudspeakers, “The Voice” takes credit for today’s disruption, and vows to strike again the next day, for ten minutes, and to keep on striking until the city pays him ten million dollars. The next day Green Arrow and Speedy drive to City Hall in the Arrowplane, and G.A. uses the onboard catapult to fling himself into the mayor’s office through an upper-floor window. His conversation with the Mayor about the situation is suddenly interrupted as the city again goes silent. Green Arrow steps out onto the building’s ledge and shoots an arrowline across the street, then slides down it to intercept the Arrowplane as it drives past the building, and is gone! Less than ten minutes remain in which to find and disrupt this next planned crime. G.A. and Speedy communicate by keying morse code with their flashlights. They search the city at high speed and actually do find the gang doing a robbery at a jewelery store, just as the artificial silence is ending. Melee ensues. Speedy gets konked unconscious and snatched away from the fight by two of the thugs, in a fast car. Green Arrow pursues them in a faster car but they get to the waterfront and onto a boat, making good their escape, with a hostage. A submarine surfaces, and the boat meets it. Green Arrow uses his car’s catapult again, shooting himself aboard the sub’s conning tower. He finds the hatch and lets himself into the sub as it is diving, then starts fistfighting with the first few crewmen he meets. Speedy quickly joins the fray, but then a rasping, brittle voice from a shortwave radio announces that The Voice blames his failures on his blundering assistants, and vows to lead the next big robbery himself! Green Arrow takes control of the submarine and steers it into a Police Pier. That night, Green Arrow spreads a rumor in the underworld about an armored car that would arrive the next day, with several million dollars for the Panhandle Bank. The next day an armored car does arrive, at Vine and Fifth Streets, and the gangsters stage a well-timed ambush, just as that day’s artificial silence begins. But the armored car has a trick roof, which opens up revealing Green Arrow and Speedy, who shoot some flare arrows into the sky. This is a prearranged and coded signal, which tells the police exactly where the problem is. Green Arrow has lured “The Voice” into a trap, which is now sprung by the police commissioner with a large number of cops. Sure enough, sitting there in an open car with a microphone in his hand, is “The Voice.” Oliver Queen later adds the Voice’s audio-equipment belt to his trophy collection. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * City Hall * Waterfront Items: * The Voice's sound-eliminating device Vehicles: * Green Arrow's car, the "Arrowplane" | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: "The Case of the Dead Thoroughbred" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler4_1 = Paul Norris | Inker4_1 = Paul Norris | StoryTitle4 = Aquaman: "Black Jack" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Black Jack's crew Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler5_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker5_1 = Mort Meskin | StoryTitle5 = Johnny Quick: "Dr. Clever" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = George Papp | Inker6_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle6 = Clip Carson: "Buenos Aires" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler7_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker7_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle7 = Doctor Fate: "Mr. Who Lives Again" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}